


Myoui Mina, the Woman Who Doesn't Exist

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, like mina uses their names and likeness as disguises bc they aren't real, so the rest of twice...doesn't exist?, so...there's that ig, this is kinda confusing but its one of my favorite things ive written, weird pairing ik hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Myoui Mina doesn't exist.





	Myoui Mina, the Woman Who Doesn't Exist

Myoui Mina doesn't exist. There are no records of her birth, no credit cards with her name attached to them, nothing. So if she wanted to start over, it wouldn't be hard. It's easy to cut or color your hair and say you're someone else when there's no evidence to prove otherwise.

She lived in Taiwan for a couple of years as Chou Tzuyu. She had long hair that she dyed black and she wore insoles to make her appear taller. She went back to school, telling everyone that she was seventeen. A lot of her classmates suspected her as being a foreigner but she studied the language before she made her trip over, her pronunciation was flawless. None of them could prove it.

Then she was Son Chaeyoung when she lived in Seoul. It was easy for her to take a pair of scissors and cut her hair to her chin, she was never the kind to get attached to her hair. She took the insoles out, she's short this time around. She studied at a dance academy for ballet, always nice to pick up a new skill.

She moved to Seongnam after that and went by Kim Dahyun. In the months she had lived in Seoul, her hair had grown long again. She dyed her hair back to brown and bleached the tips to color pink and orange, and then a couple months later blue. Seongnam was the place she learned never to trust anyone. She had that idea beforehand, when she started moving around, but she had neglected her own rules. She relearned it the hard way from a guy named Kim Yugyeom.

She planned to get far away from Seongnam after that, but with little resources the furthest she could get was Guri. She once again cut her hair, to her shoulder this time, and dyed it somewhat of a dark red. She was now Park Jihyo. Park Jihyo had two jobs, a waitress in a local Italian restaurant and a clerk in a flower shop down the road. They didn't pay very much but within a couple of months she had enough money to afford a plane ticket.

Starting fresh once more, her name was Minatozaki Sana. She had long brown hair which she covered up with a blonde wig and wore blue colored contacts most of the time, the contacts being a first for her. She had her first boyfriend when she lived in Tennoji, Osaka. A boy of a little above average height named Nakamoto Yuta. He smiles bright when he sees her, he loves her.

She tries hard to forget Yuta when she moves to Kyotanabe. She leaned her head on the glass window of the train as it rushed her from one place to the next, this time as Hirai Momo. She's listening to the playlist Yuta made her, some of his own tracks included, and she can't help but long to see him. But she isn't going back. No loose ends, and no going back.

When she moves to Suwon as Kyungwan she had short brown hair, she cut it so short she most often got mistaken for a boy, with her name and the haircut. A few weeks into her stay she realized that she didn't like that and changed her name to Yoo Jeongyeon. She worked at a bubble tea shop and hoards of girls would flock to the shop after school to stare at her. She was a liked one among schoolgirls when she was Jeongyeon.

She betrayed her own rule of no going back when she returned to Seoul as Im Nayeon. She once again had long black hair, styling it into loose pigtails most often. She has an office job now, stable income. She lives on the seventh, and top, floor of her apartment building to which she was on her way to now. She was carrying a potted plant to put on her balcony when she heard a voice she never imagined she'd hear again.

He calls out for Sana, Minatozaki Sana. That's Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta from Tennoji, Osaka, Japan. What was he doing in Seoul? How did he recognize her? She nearly drops her plant in surprise but he runs over to catch it. He walks her home and she tells him that she lied, that her name isn't Sana.

"If your name isn't Sana, then what is it?"

"It's Mina. Myoui Mina." 

Myoui Mina exists. She has a credit card and a husband and a house. In a way, she's happy she moved around a lot the way she did. Without that, she never would have met Yuta. And although there are a few years and a couple misunderstandings in between their first meeting and their second, Mina wouldn't trade it for anything. She loves Yuta and he loves her. He loves her as Myoui Mina this time.


End file.
